All evaluations have been completed for the study. A single infusion of PMPA resulted in a median 0.2 log of 0.4 log decline in plasma HIV-RNA at day 7 in the 1 mg/kg or 3 mg/kg groups respectively. PMPA appears to be a potent anti-HIV in humans. A single dose of PMPA had a sustained anti-viral effect. The rebound of viral RNA levels after discontinuation of PMPA is delayed.